


louis, i found your larry blog

by glamorous



Category: One Direction, X Factor
Genre: Louis/Harry - Freeform, M/M, harry/louis - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorous/pseuds/glamorous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis didn't mean to become a larry shipper, he really didn't. it just kinda happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	louis, i found your larry blog

Louis doesn't how it even started, he swears. He'd simply wondered what the big fucking deal was about him and Harry's 'relationship.' So, he googled it. (Duh.) And man, he'd never expected the first thing to pop up to be a drawing of him and Harry doing, _notsofriendly_ things to each other. Louis let out a small gasp, and looked at where the source originated from. Tumblr.com. He stared at it for a moment, before clicking another photo. This one was an actual one, of him and Harry cuddling on a couch. Next. A gif of he and Harry staring at each other. Okay. Louis wondered where all of these were originating, so he looked through a bit, before clicking a website called tumblr where most of these came from, and began scolling down. He saw picture after picture after _picture_ of him and Harry. His and Harry's 'secret touches', 'secret touches', and more god damn fan art. His eyebrows furrowed as he got to the first non-picture, which was a simple black and white text:

shininglarry:

     bUT OH My goD CAN YOU IMAGINE HARRY WHISPERING IN LOUIS' EAR IN HIS DEEP RASPY VOICE AS THEY FUCK I'M NT OK

 

Louis' first thought was, okay. Okay. That's new. He didn't think that Larry was that big of a deal, really. Geez, he'd thought it was a simple ' _oh haha they're bestfriends, lololol so ccuuttteee!! <3_'

Not post after post of how they'd fuck.

Oh well. He'd scrolled for a bit longer, continuously telling himself mentally, you should exit the page. But he never did. In fact, an hour later, he'd clicked the large _sign up_ button in the right hand corner.

 

xxx

 

It had been 2 months since Louis had discovered Tumblr, and he was quite addicted. He almost totally dropped Twitter for Tumblr, and he lived on the Larry tag. (he'd told himself over and over that it was because he liked to keep track of what was happening, but he knew it wasn't) He'd reblog, & like almost every picture, gif, and text post on that page, adding his own input from time to time. He'd even uploaded his own pictures, ones that weren't exactly on the internet. But nothing _too_ suspiscious. Just simple ones of them hugging, posing, laughing, and everything in between. Because of his ~~addictive~~ posting habits, he'd gained quite a bit of traction on the site, he was almost at 17,000 followers. (he'd told himself that was the only reason he didn't quit, but he knew it wasn't.)

In the time of his Tumblr obsession, Louis was always on his phone and laptop, and would not let _anyone_ see them. No, never.

Zayn had wanted to check how he'd looked in his phone camera, but as soon as he'd picked up Louis' phone and unlocked it, Louis ran across the room, screeching. He grabbed his phone out of Zayn's hand, ignoring the quizzical look he was reciving. He shoved the object deep into his pocket, grumbling some lame excuse about it's battery being low, and stalked out of the room.

God fucking damnit, that had been close. Louis picked his phone out of his pocket, and added a passcode, just for extra protection. No one would see the tumblr app he'd have hidden in there. No one.

 

xxx

 

Louis checked his inbox for the first time that day, being bored as hell, and needing tumblr to occupy his time. He was currently staying at Niall's, ( _not purposely avoiding Harry, he just missed Niall, or at least thats what he tried telling himself, he knew it wasn't true_ ) He aimlessly scrolled through the usual messages of **omigooddddddd i luv louis and harry** to the  **shoutout plz?** He rolled his eyes, and was about to click his button to go check twitter or something, when a certain message caught his eye.

 **Why haven't you written smut about Larry? U'd be fab xx** -Anonymous

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, he'd neevr heard of smut, before. He went on urban dictionary and searched it, wanting to keep his followers happy. 

graphic sex either in a book, fanfiction, book, art. ect.

Louis' eyes widened, what? He'd known about the fanart, but people _wrote_ about he and Harry?

Ah, never doubt tumblr to come up with some weird ass shit. 

He decided on searching the tag 'larry smut', and seeing where it took him.

 

xxx

 

The story he'd read didn't give him a boner, it really didn't. It was just because he hadn't gotten laid in a _looong_ while. ( _he tried to tell himself, he feared it wasn't true_ ) It was just some weird fanfiction where Louis adored Harry's tattoos and licked them and- yeah. It was weird. (but he did have to admit, he did like Harry's tattoos.

Louis tried to just will it away, but he couldn't. But he sure as hell wasn't going to wank at Niall's flat with him in the room over, so he just decided to take it out on writing his own stuff.

Hey, he'd always told everyone he'd do anything for his fans, so why not?

2 hours later, and he had his own fan fiction. (He still had a boner too, but that's besides the point.)

He'd called it 'jealousy', and it was about himself being jealous over Harry and Taylor. (which totally wasn't based on his real feelings, no.)

 

xxx

 

A few days after posting his first fanfiction, after he'd moved back in with Harry, (which was a tad awkward on Louis' side, because he fucking shipped them) Louis didn't know why, but it seemed as if, Harry was awkward avoiding him the first day. All he'd gotten was a hello, before Harry strolled back into his room. Louis didn't really think much of it though, he'd figured Harry may have been mad about his temporary move out. 

But, at 7:00 that night, after they'd almost gone all of dinner without a single word spoken, Louis finally piped up.

"What the hell is your problem, Harry? You've literally said one word to me, usually you're chatty cathy!"

Harry looked up suprised, his mouth full of steak. He swallowed slowly.

"Ahm.." He began, coughing awkwardly. Louis looked at him with a face of, 'get the fuck on with it', So he continued.

"Well," He said slowly. "While you were gone, um. I lost the charger to my laptop, and I um. Had to use yours."

Louis looked at him confusedly for a split second, before it all came crashing down. Louis took a deep breath, and opened his mouth. Before he could mutter some half-assed excuse, Harry started talking again.

"I saw your tumblr, Lou. And the really bad thing is u- I noticed I'd already followed you for a long time and-" Harry covered his face with his large hands.

"You have a tumblr?" Louis mentally facepalmed. Of all the things to say in this fucking moment, he chose that?

"I found you in the, um. While I was going through the Larry smut tag a while ago."

In spite of the awkward air surrounding them, Louis wanted even just a _little_ bit of humor.

"Harold! You perverted teenager!" He squealed, trying to keep the mortified look off of his face.

"Shut the hell up," Harry laughed, still looking down. "At least I don't write it."

After a moment of thoughtful silence, Harry speaks up.

"You know, you don't ever have to write about us being together. The real me's right here, ready for ya anytime." Harry winked.

"Oh."

 

xxx

 

Harry and Louis had quietly put their dishes away, and resided to their own rooms, both having to think. Louis wasn't thinking about much, other than Harry's last words to him. "the real me's right here." was that an invitaion? Because if it was, Louis sure as hell would take it. Louis sat up in his bed. He and Harry's friendship already was in the rocks, so why not? He sat for a moment longer, before getting up and padding to Harry's room. Harry had left his door open, (as usual) and Louis decided to ~~creepily~~ look through the crack of the door. Harry was facing away from the door, on his laptop. Louis didn't really know, but that dark blue really looked _a lot_ like the tumblr background. Louis' mind was racing, and decided for him, so he slid through the crack in the door. 'Pff, watch out spies, I am so fucking quiet and slic-' Louis then steps on a piece of plastic which crinkles softly, interupting his thought. In the second he has before Harry turns around, he thinks, "You curly headed shit not cleaning your room"

"Hi," says Harry with a soft smile of amusement. "You're so weird, Louis. First writing fanfictions about us, now watching me? I live with a fucking creep," Harry laughs, his dimples appearing and ( _damn this boy was beautfiful and what the hell louis when did you start thinking like this)_ sitting up in bed. He pats the spot next to him, with suck vigor Louis figures his hand may fall off.

After Louis plops down at the bed, he fiddles with his fingers, lips pursing in thought.

"So," Harry starts. "When did you become attracted to me in such a strong level that you write fanfictions of you being jelllyyyy of me and Taylor?" Harry smirks lightly.

"Um, I don't really know. It just happened, somehow."

The smile dissapeared from Harry's face in a flash and Louis was afraid he'd done something wrong, but no.

"Do you like me, Louis?" Louis didn't really know what to do because oh. Harry was his bestfriend, and did he like him? He didn't really know. (yes he did, he's known ever since he saw the lad fixing his hair in the bathroom, but shh) He didn't even consider his options. Fuck it, yeah?

"Yes, actually. Funny you ask that, I came in here to see if your offer still stands." Louis asks, slyly.

Harry's face cocked in confusion, before realization hits.

A long moment of silence passed, the two staring at each other. Without even realizing, their bodies began inching _ever so slowly_ towards each other. Once Harry's knee and Louis' met, they leaned slightly, unsure of who would move first. Louis was just so fucking eager for it, that he snapped and leaned further. (who can blame him, he's been writing about this for months) Once their lips were centimeters apart, their breaths mingling, Harry whispered, "Hope you're as good of a kisser as you are in your fanfictions."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow idk honestly i wrote this in 2 hours & i like it a little bit (｡♥‿♥｡)
> 
> i'm editing the grammatical mistakes tomorrow when i wake up, until then, enjoy! feedback & kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> part 2 coming soon (most likely will just be smut lol)
> 
> i'm on at shininglarry.tumblr.com


End file.
